


What ARE You Doing, Felicity?

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Team Arrow, Team Fluff, Workout, funny felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another super short little thing from tumblr--Felicity tries working out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What ARE You Doing, Felicity?

D:what ARE you doing, Felicity?  
F:Ahh! Damnit did Oliver teach you his ninja creeping skills?! Jeeze Digg!  
D:-chuckles-  
F:For your information, I am exercising.  
D:  
F:Really! This is YO-GA, even you must have heard of it.  
D:  
F:What?! Why are looking at me like that?!  
R:Because you have your hair in the chalk bucket and your foot in the dirty towels hamper, Blondie.  
F:Haha.  
O:Felicity? Do I want to know why you are using my gripping chalk in your hair?  
F:Oh shit, really?!  
O:And are you stuck in the hamper?  
F:Oh, fine! So what if I am?  
D and R:You're really stuck?!  
F:  
O:Will one of you just help her before she fli--  
A huge, white cloud of chalk fluffs up and into the air.  
F:-cough- Ooowwww! Well crap. -cough-  
O:Hey Digg, come on, you're backing me up this patrol. Roy, help her and then clean this up? Thanks.  
R and F:Wait! You're just LEAVING?  
O:I tried to warn you...  
F:Is this payback for messing with your ringtones again.  
O:  
D:It's a Small World, really, Felicity, you have to ask? You're lucky I don't make you do one hundred push ups just for one time I had to hear it!


End file.
